Dark finale
by InjuredPelican
Summary: A not so happy ending to Return of the Jedi. Rated T for Episode 3 like violence and darkness.


Star Wars Episode 6: A Dark Finale 

I don't own Star Wars. I'll probably get the lines incorrect, even though I'm a complete Star Wars nut. I remember the lines in the prequels much better.

* * *

Luke shuddered as he hid in the dark shadows of the Death Star throne room. He knew hiding would not solve anything, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy his father. Vader trudged about carefully, searching for his son.

"You cannot escape your destiny," Vader spoke, trying to convince Luke to come out of hiding. "Your cowardice will not save your friends," Vader added.

Luke was reminded of Han, Chewie, and... Leia. He wondered how his sister was fairing in her own mission.

"Your sister. You have a twin sister," Vader spoke, and Luke's heart sunk. "Obi-wan was wise to keep her hidden from me. Obi-wan's failure is now complete. If you will not turn, then maybe Leia will!"

"No!" Luke lunged from out of his hiding place, lightsaber ignited and anger boiling out.

He attacked Vader with all his fury, unleashing a torrent of lightsaber swings. Vader barely managed to block the increasingly fast attacks, and finally cried out when Luke cut Vader's hand off. Vader fell back against a rail, trying to hold himself up as best as he could. Luke stared in amazement at what the dark side had enabled him to do.

He tried to step back from his father, but the dark side had taken hold. His anger was too great, unnatural even. Images of friends and his Uncle and Aunt flashed in his brain. They were all the people that had been killed directly or indirectly by Vader. Luke's face contorted into pure, uncontrolled anger, and he grabbed Vader by the throat and stabbed him in the stomach. Vader let out a gasp and fell completely silent. Luke shoved the dead Sith Lord over the rail into the, what seemed to be, bottomless shaft. A massive release of blue energy exploded out. Luke fell to his knees, finally realizing what he had done.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Emperor Palpatine cackled as he stepped down the metallic stairway. "You have learned to embrace the dark side. Now that Lord Vader is dead, you will be my new apprentice." Luke turned hateful eyes up towards Palpatine.

"I will never be your apprentice! I have failed to save my father, but I will not fail to destroy you!" Luke flew into the air and brought down his lightsaber, but was surprised when he met another blade. "I thought you were unarmed?" Luke questioned.

"You are truly naive to trust the Sith, and then think you can defeat me. I am far more powerful then Vader ever was!" Palpatine twisted Luke around and let loose an incredible stream of Force lightning, throwing Luke against the large window behind Palpatine's throne. Palpatine leaped up to the throne, and began lightsaber-fighting Luke.

Palpatine thrust forward, but Luke rolled to the side and swung wide. Palpatine quickly hopped above Luke's swing and swung at Luke's head. Luke back flipped out of the way, but Palpatine Force pushed the young force user into the air, where Luke landed hard on the spot where they had began their fight. Luke positioned himself back into his lightsaber stance, preparing for Palpatine's next move. Then, Palpatine used the Force and caused both rails on either side of Luke to slam into him, stunning him. Luke, although his arms were unable to move, tried to use the Force to push away the rails, but Palpatine's own grip was far too powerful, and Luke felt himself slowly being crushed. Luke then used both his lightsaber and Vader's lightsaber to cut through the rails, releasing Luke. Palpatine scowled, and bounded down to the bottom of the stairs.

"You're merely delaying the inevitable," Palpatine sneered.

"You're right," Luke agreed in a dark tone. Luke thrust forward with his right saber, but Palpatine dodged and stabbed Luke in the left lung. Luke instantly stabbed Palpatine through the throat with his left saber, and both Luke and Palpatine fell onto the floor. Luke stared up at the high ceiling as he breathed his last. Only one question went though his head.

Was this supposed to happen?

* * *

The End.

Isn't that just horribly depressing. Please Review!


End file.
